Sleep over
by LexiChick08
Summary: this is a sleep over! With Shadamy, Knouge, Silvaze and a few of my OCs... Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe


**Lexi: Hey guys!**

**Taylor: Levs chick!**

**Lexi: -_-**

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick!*Jumps on Lexi*  
**

**Lexi: *Swiftly moves out the way* You tought them to call me Levs chick!?**

**Penny and Chey: *Falls on ground* Ow!**

**Taylor: *Sweat drop* Umm, maybe.**

**Lexi: What ever, this story is the next part of my OC story about Clyde and Hermosa!  
**

**Taylor: Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Silver and Blaze belong to SEGA. Lexi, Chain, Shaina and Raid belong to this chick! *Points at Lexi***

**Lexi: Enjoy! :)**

**Ages:**

**Lexi- 16**

**Chain- 17**

**Shaina- 15**

**Raid- 16**

**Amy- 19**

**Shadow- 21**

**Rouge- 20**

**Knuckles- 20**

**Blaze- 17**

**Silver- 18**

_**xxx In Coda City (Lexi's house) xxx**_

Lexi jumped up and down on her bed as she waited for the guests to arrive. As soon as she heard the first knock, she jumped off her bed and zoomed down stairs. Lexi held her hand up to her mouth and deeply exhaled into her hand then smelled the breath she breathed out into her hand._ 'Minty fresh,'_ She thought and opened the door and their stood her boyfriend, Chain, Shadow's little brother. She smiled and stood aside to let him in.

"Where is Shadow?" Lexi asked.

Chain looked back and responded, "He went to go pick up Amy."

Lexi smiled then went into the kitchen the came out with a pan full (I mean FULL, like a mountain) of chocolate chip cookies. Chain's eyes widen,

"That is a lot of cookies!"

"Thanks!" Lexi smiled then set the try on the table.

_**xxx Angel Island xxx**_

An albino bat gracefully yet quietly landed on the island and walked towards the alter the held the greatest gem, the master emerald! She quietly walked up to a sleeping echidna. He was firmly set against a tree with his arms crossed. She had a plan to surprise the red headed echidna, she giggled a little then jumped at him

She yelled, "Knuckles!"

The sound of her voice woke him, "Rouge?"

Knuckles looked her way and gasped as she jumped on him and they rolled down a small hill. As they stopped rolling, Rouge laughed then looked up to Knuckles that was on top of her. His legs on each side of her and his hands planted on the ground on each side of her as well. A blush marked both of their muzzles, a smirk appeared on the bats face.

"Well, I'll i did was come to greet you and now you're already all over me," Rouge stated to Knuckles.

Knuckles face went even redder and barked, "Why don't you tell me the real reason you're hear? To steal the emerald perhaps?"

"Lexi is having a sleep over and she wanted me and you to come," She said as she pulled card out her heart piece and handed it to Knuckles. He read the invite and shoved it in the pocket of his blue jeans. He looked back at Rouge and said,

"I'm not going to that party."

"Oh yes you are, she just came back from her collage, her and Hermosa went shopping yesterday and Chain asked her out and now they are dating!" She said with a squeal.

Knuckles was kinda shocked. He didn't know that Chain had the guts to ask her. Knuckles looked at Rouge and asked,

"What's in it for me?"

"Lexi made cookies."

"Ok, I'll go."

Rouge giggled and noticed Knuckles was still on top of her. She placed a grin on her face and spoke,

"Wow, you must really like me to be on top of me for this long."

Knuckles arched a brow then his face went red as he noticed he was still placed on top of her. He immediately got up and Rouge asked, "What? You can't help a lady out?"

Knuckles sighed the held out a hand and Rouge grabbed it and pulled herself up along with the help of a red echidna.

**_xxx Station Square xxx_**

A red and black hedgehog stood out side a pink house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a certain pink hedgehog in her pajamas. She wore a black tank top and shorts. A tiny blush tinted his cheeks, the tank top was revealing around her B sized breasts and the black shorts were very tight to show off her plump butt.

"How does this look?" The sakura hedgehog asked.

Shadow turned his head and said with a stutter, "Y-you look nice, Rose."

Amy smiled and turned around to shut the door and lock it. She placed her keys in her purse and they walked down the street. An awkward silence surrounded the two, Amy decided to break the silence,

"So, Chain? He asked Lexi out?"

Shadow looked down at the pink girl and responded,

"Yeah, Hmph, I didn't even know he had enough guts to ask Lexi."

Amy let out a giggle and looked ahead and noticed Lexi's house. Amy exclaimed,

"Look! There is Lexi's house!"

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and ran. In a split second, they were at the door. Amy knocked on the door and a sudden thud was heard.

_**xxx Inside Lexi's house xxx**_

Lexi ran down downstairs and tripped with an,"Oof!" Chain got off the couch and ran towards Lexi and helped her up. Lexi smiled then said,

"Thanks!"

She ran to the door and opened it. There stood a black hedgehog with a board look on his face and sakura hedgehog smiling. Lexi smiled as well and stood aside to let them in. Lexi looked at how close they were towards each other and noticed their hands then asked,

"Are you guys dating?

Amy and Shadow looked Lexi's way and they both noticed they were still holding hands! They let go of each others hands and looked different ways. Lexi looked at the tray of cookies and walks towards Amy and asks,

"Do you guys want a cookie?"

"A cookie!?" Amy squealed then grabbed one and shoved it in her mouth. Lexi walked over to Shadow and asked,

"Cookie?"

"Hmph, what kind?" Shadow spoke.

Then the door was suddenly slammed open and a random hedgehog exclaimed,

"Chocolate chip!"

Then a white hedgehog ran over to the tray of cookies then started scarfing them down. A purple cat walked in an yelled,

"Silver!"

The hedgehog stopped and looked at the purple cat with a mouth full of cookies. He swallowed then stood up and turned to Lexi and spoke with his head held down,

"Sorry Lexi."

Lexi giggled then said back to Silver, "It's fine! Dig in!"

Silver smiled then grabbed some more cookies. The purple cat walked up and stood next to Lexi and Lexi turned to her and said with a smile,

"Hi Blaze!"

"Hey Lexi," Blaze hugged the lilac hedgehog and asked,

"So where is Rouge?"

"They will be here any minute."

"**They**?"

"Yeah, i asked Rouge to pick up Knuckles for me!"

Blaze smiled then looked back at Silver who was laying on the floor with his hand over his stomach.

"Uhg, my stomach. You make good cookies Lexi," Silver complemented.

"Thanks," Lexi said with a smile.

A sudden knock spooked Lexi and Blaze. Lexi walked to the door and opened it to find an albino bat and a red echidna.

"Hi guys!" The bat greeted.

"Hey," mumbled the red echidna.

Lexi ran over to the bat and hugged her with a,

"Hey Rouge! Hey Knuckles!"

Every one sat some where and Lexi ran into the kitchen and came out with an empty bottle and said,

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Rouge looked over to Lexi and squealed, "Oh yeah! Let's play spin the bottle!"

The bat looked at Knuckles and his faced turned red and everyone jumped as the door flung open and a pink wolf walked in complaining,

"OMG Lexi! This girl at school said i was fat and ugly! Do you think I'm ugly cuz' i don't..." Her voice faded as she noticed all the people in the living room. A white hedgehog followed in and said,

"Hey guys."

Everyone responded, "Hey, Raid."

The pink wolf ran over to Lexi and asked, "Lexi! Why are they all here?"

Lexi said with a giggle, "Shaina! It's fine. I called them over for a sleep over!"

Shaina's jaw dropped then she spoke, "Ok and why wasn't i informed about this 'party'?"

Lexi said at a whisper, "Because i think you over react when boys are over."

Shaina yelled, "WHAT!? I do not over react! Blaze, do you think i over react when boys are here?"

Blaze responded, "Yes. You are always barking at boys."

"No i don't!"

Sliver retorted, "Yes you do, anger problems with boys."

Shaina barked, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! I DO NOT HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS WITH BOYS!"

Silver ran behind Blaze and said at a whisper, "She is mean."

Shadow and Chain laughed at the same time, "Haha! You were scared by a girl."

Lexi spoke with an aw, "Aw! You two are just like each other!"

Shadow and Chain looked at each other then said at the same time again, "No we are not, he just copies me!"

They looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "Stop copying me! Stop!"

Everyone laughed and Lexi yelled, "Ok! Let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone sat in a circle and Lexi pushed the bottle over to Amy and said,

"Amy, since you were the first girl who got here, you spin it first."

Amy smiled then grabbed the bottle and sighed. A blush touch her cheeks as she flicked the bottle and it spun in circles. Every one watched the bottle as it went around and around. The bottle slowed down and it slowly stopped in front of Shadow who wasn't paying any attention, he was laid on his back, just looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. The blush on Amy's cheeks grew across her face, Knuckles leaned down towards Shadow and whispered,

"Dude, you gotta kiss Amy."

Shadow's eyes shot open and his face went red. Shadow leaned up and everyone was giggling and trying to hold in their laughs while Amy in front of him was just staring at him with a large blush. Shadow gulped and leaned forward and Amy did the same. Their lips touched for 10 seconds, the boys bursted out laughing and the girls giggled and 'ooh'ed. They leaned back and sat in their spots with heavy blushes,

_"My first kiss was with Shadow..." Amy thought._

Rouge grabbed the bottle and said,

"My turn!" She looked at Knuckles and a tiny blush marked his face.

Rouge laid the bottle on the floor and flicked her wrist which caused it to spin in circles. It spun round and round until it finally stopped in front of Knuckles. The blush grew wider across his cheeks and Rouge looked at Knuckles then she licked her lips and Knuckles gulped.

"I wonder what echidnas taste like." Rouge stated seductively. Knuckles face went redder by the moment and everyone laughed at him too.

Knuckles leaned in slowly to Rouge. She just grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, he waved his arms around trying to get away but Rouge held his face right there while she kissed him. Everyone almost died watching this, Shadow pulled out his Ipod and took a picture and posted it on Facebook and Instagram. Shadow sent the picture to everyone on his Snap chat list and tweeted on twitter. Rouge finally let go of his face and Knuckles was panting and growling at everyone.

"OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blaze laughed.

"Ok, ok, ok. It's Blazes turn." Lexi told everyone.

Blaze's cheeks lite up and flicked the bottle. It slowed down in front of Silver who was eating a cookie, Silver looked at the bottle and a blush grew across his face as he looked at Blaze. Blaze leaned towards him and he leaned towards her and their lips met for only a few seconds then they pulled away and looked different ways. A few giggles were heard, Lexi grabbed the bottle and yelled,

"My turn!"

She spun the bottle and it slowed in front of Chain. Lexi blushed then smiled, _"At least he's my boyfriend!"_ Lexi thought. Chain leaned towards Lexi with out hesitation and kissed her and she didn't even have to move. Lexi just blinked and said,

"Ok... I guess it's Shaina's turn." Shaina snached the bottle out Lexi's hand and flicked her wrist and the bottle spun until it slowed down in front of Raid. With out warning, Raid was attacked by Shaina and kissed all over. Shaina stood up and walked back to her spot with everyone staring at her. Shaina blurted,

"What?"

Everyone looked different ways and Shadow stood up then sat beside the t.v. looking thru the movies then said, "Hey, how about a scary movie?"

The movie he was holding was "Nightmare on Elm street" and all the boys agreed and sat on the couch or closer to the t.v. Silver didn't like the idea to much, he sat close to Blaze and Blaze purred thru out the whole movie when Silver was holding her. The girls cuddled next to the boys that kissed them and ate pop corn. Some of the parts was went the girls would scream, the guys just shielded their eyes.

When the end credits came on, Lexi said,

"That was a pretty... *gulp*... cool movie."

Rouge said,

"I'm never living on Elm street."

A lot of nods and 'yeah's were heard. Everyone started to yawn and eyes were shifting from corner to corner. They all started to fall asleep quickly, the girls cuddled next to the boys and the boys held the girls like fragile glass.

Lexi stood in the center of the rug and said with a yawn,

"I hope everyone had a great time here at my sleep over."

And she sat back down next to Chain and fell asleep.

The End

xxxxxxxxxx

Taylor: Woah! I liked that Lexi! Now there is some good writing!

Penny: I agree! :)

Chey: Wow that was very nice!

Lexi: Aww thanks guys! ^w^

Shaina: I liked it Lexi!

Taylor: AHH! Its Shaina! Lexi's little sister! RUN! *Runs away*

Chey: AHHH! *Runs away*

Penny: Hey Shaina!

Shaina: Hey Penny!

Lexi: What ever... R&R! No flames! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


End file.
